My Pookie and Me
by WontYouLightMyCandle
Summary: Rent fanfic. Rating for language.Maureen has a new pair of jeans, but Joanne can't work up any enthusiasm, They fight and Maureen feels a little lonely...Maureen's P.O.V. Completely fluffy little One shot. Please please review XD


"God my ass looks so hot in those jeans…"

I couldn't help staring. They say it takes forever for a girl to find the perfect pair of pants, I think I just found mine!

I turned around, Joanne and me were alone…in her bedroom, with my perfect jeans… I turned my head to the side and whispered…

"Does my ass look good Pookie?"

"Yes Honey Bear…" Joanne didn't even look up from her lawyer-type notes.

God she looked so sexy in her little silk nightgown. Her hair was swept up into a bun from this morning, but little whips of dark hair were escaping. She also had on those thick rimmed, square glasses that make me go crazy.

"Ooooh Pookie your no fun…" I teased. I sat on the bed.

"I can tell you don't like them, should I…take them off…" I said innocently playing with the top button.

"No"

"Why…" I gave her my best pout, the Maureen special.

Joanne raised her eyebrows.

"Because Honey Bear if you did I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you…

"Then, why resist…" I started seductively crawling towards her.

"I gotta concentrate, I have to look over these case notes."

I went up to her and started to give her a massage…

"Honey Bear…" She moaned…

"Yeah…"

"Get the fuck off me…I'm not in the mood."

"I'm always in the mood, so I could help you…" I started kissing her neck.

"Maureen get the hell off" She elbowed me in the ribs, she glared at me

"POOKIE!"

"Don't Pookie me, Maureen, not tonight. I have to do this for work"

"Well…Soooooooooooorry!"

"Maureen does it always have to be like this…"

"well…"

She sighed, got off the bed and stormed off.

I hate it when she has a big case; she's always stressed out, never in the mood.

I lay on the large bed with the clean sheets. Joanne was loaded. It made a nice change from the shit hole Mark lives in. I don't know why but I felt a pang of loneliness. There were so many people at the loft; here it's just Joanne and me…

I was useless sitting on the bed so I got up, and walked round the apartment…I use the term apartment lightly. Joanne's place is fucking massive. The whole place has a colour scheme, white and another bright colour, clean, neat very Joanne. Everything has its place…but do I.

Of course I do…come on Maureen stop being such a drama queen. I giggled at that.

But it's true…everyone is moving on changing and I'm not…Even Mark's got a new girl friend.

Sarah something…Joanne's says I've met her. I think that was the day I drank so much at the café they threw me out, again I can't remember this, after all I woke with a god-dam awful headache in the middle of the walk-in closet. How I got there is anyone's guess…

Maybe I could use that story at my next protest…Mmm.

God I feel lonely, Joanne only stormed out a few minutes ago….

_Maureen Johnson!_ I scaled myself…you don't need anyone! I was welling up…

What the hell is with me today… Must be my time of the month…fantastic!

Why is it in a house inhabited purely by women there isn't a single tampon around the place…

WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT TAMPONS!!!!!

I sighed.

I went into Joanne's walk-in closet. I love her clothes, there all hung up in neat sections, skirts, blouses, jeans, t-shirts, jackets not a thing out of place. They all smell like her. Flowery with a hint of soap.

I once asked Joanne what I smelt like

"Sex" She'd said…but I wasn't sure if she was joking.

I went over to the favourite thing in her wardrobe…and no it wasn't the lacy thongs that she thinks I don't know about. It was a big sweater, it looks very old and worn but it's soft and I always steal it when I'm sad or lonely…

I put it on and looked in the mirror. God this jumper is U-G-L-Y! A terrible shade of mustard yellow, although I think my looks were salvaged my hot jeans and pointy boots. I gave myself a hug and inhaled the soft musty smell of Joannes clothes.

"Honey Bear…why are you wearing my jumper?"

I turned away embarrassed. Joanne must have thought I was angry.

"I'm sorry Babe… I didn't mean to get annoyed."

She came over and I felt her arms around me.

I turned to face her…

"Me too"

I kissed her on the nose and she giggled.

"I love you Honey Bear…"

_I love you too Pookie…_

I will tell her...I will say it back...soon.

But I like things as they are.

My Pookie and Me.


End file.
